Drink me goodnight
by chocorobot
Summary: Lately Bucky's friendship with Steve has been kind of getting out of hands in every sense so a few drinks in Sam's birthday party and he was good to go.


Okay, Bucky __was __drunk_._

He was not going to lie, everyone kind of was.

It was Sam's birthday party and of course everyone had their drink at some degree. Clint was already face-up on the couch, a few empty bottles of things consumed through the night at the table, a few sodas on the floor, water on the kitchen counter.

They have been playing a dumb drinking game that Bucky didn't fully understand but he drank when they told him to according the rules of the game. Maybe a little more. It was a fun night. Everyone was enjoying and he was glad they all brought something with them because he wanted all to be fine for his bro's bro. Every Steve's bro was his bro. Steve who was now doing some kind of impersonation. He swore to God, the drunker Steve was, the better the impersonations. That or everyone was drunk enough to laugh either way and Bucky loved every second of it. He didn't know who Steve was doing, but he took his phone out and started an Instagram video story. Bucky loved him, this dude, funny as hell. Bros from the womb to the tomb. Till death do 'em part. He also loved saying "bro" because Steve hated it.

Steve finished his act and grabbed another drink and Bucky did the same.

"What you doing? Game's not over!" Sam told him.

"What?" asked Bucky.

"You're not supposed to drink till it's your turn. That was Steve's turn, now's yours."

Well, excuse him, birthday boy, he got kind of thirsty watching his friend with too many shirt buttons open.

"Okay what should I do then" he said with his drink in hand, motioning as he spoke.

"You should do Steve" Sam answered with a mocking grin. Everyone howled a 'ooh' as if it were the sickest burn ever, even Clint, and he was trying not to throw up. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You sure, Big Boy?" asked Bucky at Steve. They were both drunk so they won't remember anything tomorrow morning, right? So what the hell why not. Best bros kiss each other drunk.

"Come here, babe" said Steve opening his arms. Bucky loved when they messed around with nicknames. Bros being bros.

As he went closer to Steve he so wanted to rip all the buttons on his shirt and grab him by the collar. But then he just went on his lap and kissed him just a bit on the lips. God, he was so touch starved he wanted much more.

"Done" said Bucky with another sip of his drink while he stood on Steve's lap sideways facing the others.

"Okay Nat, what you got for me?" Sam said as Clint got up and hurried to the bathroom with a _be right back _.

"Lick the grossest-looking thing inside the fridge" she said grabbing a piece of birthday cake. Steve slid his left hand to rest on Bucky's waist.

"How can Bucky kiss Steve and I have to kiss my gross food?"

"So you start cleaning the goddamn fridge once for all. Now lick up, Wilson."

As Sam left his seat to the kitchen, Steve started leaving small kisses on Bucky's neck.

"Slow down, Tiger. You're gonna make me hard." Alcohol bad. Why did he say it like that. "Hard to get my hands out of you I meant" Goddammit, Bucky, shut the fuck up.

"Then don't" he answered in a low tone, his mouth so close to Bucky's neck he could feel his breath.

"Oh my God, this is disgusting!" they could hear Sam from the kitchen. They looked up and Sam was holding a rotting orange that was almost completely white. "This is so gross, Natasha I'm gonna kill you if I survive."

"Sure, Wilson."

Okay, that was actually disgusting as hell, not the best mood maker.

"Should we—?" Steve said.

"Yes, please. Now."

No matter what Steve was going to say, Bucky grabbed his hand and led him to his room. God, he was taking Steve to his room and not to just chill as bros. They Netflix'd there but never with the 'chill' part. He knew they were drunk but he also really wanted to get on with Steve? Not just in "I'm so horny right now I'm gonna fuck myself with whatever I find" kind of way, more like "our sexual tension lately has been killing me and if we don't think the same then so help me".

"You sure about this?" he asked to Steve once the room door was closed.

"Yes. Really sure". Bucky tried to examine his face. He knew Steve and he knew when he was lying. But now he didn't trust his brain. Hell, he drank like crazy tonight. But Steve seemed sure, and now he was kissing Bucky and all his fears faded away in a few seconds.

God, it was way better than the quick kiss before. It was also drunker and sloppier than last time. Bucky opened Steve's shirt completely but he left it on. Liked to tease him. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair and tried to untie his hair. It got stuck and they both laughed as Bucky tried to get it off his hair. Once he was done, Steve massaged his scalp like they did while watching TV, so tender yet so strong. If it wasn't because it was kind of agressive because of the alcohol, he sure would have moaned a little bit. He also moaned a little bit when Steve changed positions and pressed him against the wall to start kissing him again.

"Umm tease, stop kissing me and start doing something" begged Bucky.

"Then show me where" answered between kisses, then trailing down his neck.

"In the bed, jerk, you know where the fuck it is."

"I meant where do you want me to kiss you, but to the bed we go then" they went to the bed without getting his hands off the other as if they were dancing.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard" Becky said, finally. He was on top of Steve with his hands on Steve's chest but as soon as those words left his mouth he felt a strawberry flavor went up his throat.

Steve must have noticed his face because he then said:

"I'm not gonna do that. At least not now drunk off our asses" he left Bucky carefully on his side while he got up. "Gonna bring some water."

He didn't want to wait, he didn't know when he would get another chance like this with Steve again so he wanted to get Steve to do him right then when he came back. He got his shirt off and unbuckled his pants and waited there.

Next time he opened his eyes he had Steve next to him and a really bad taste on his mouth, and quickly grabbed the glass of water next to his bed. His head hurted but it was nothing out of the ordinary, just a mild hangover. He went to the bathroom to wash his mouth and whatever the hell died on it last night, waking Clint up in the process, who apparently slept there the night before.

"Got lucky last night?" asked Clint by the bathtub. Bucky got a few glasses of water before answering, realizing he still had no shirt on and his pants were almost hanging from his ass. He didn't know how to answer so he just got another glass and handed it to Clint. "Thanks, man."

He went to his room again trying to keep his pants up till he reached the door.

"Hey" he told Steve, trying not to wake him up too loud in case his state was worse than his.

"Hi, Buck" said, voice muffled on the pillow they shared. He never realized how big his bed was till the both of them seemed to fit perfectly, or at least that's how he felt after sleeping all the night together.

"You ok? I got you water" he said, resting the glass on the nightstand. His hair was still a mess but Steve's was almost on par.

"Thanks" he was still with his shirt opened up and marks from the pillow on his face. God, he was gorgeous even while hungover. He sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry to ask this but did we…?" started Bucky, doing a signal between them.

"Did we fuck? Oh, no, no. You were already passed out when I got back with water" Steve said, almost laughing.

"Oh, good to know," Bucky relaxed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind but—"

"I get it, Buck. We just kissed, that's all."

"Oh" he said. So that's why he was like that yesterday. He wasn't that sure if that was a dream or if it really happened.

"I mean, we were super drunk so I get why you would try to forget—"

"No!" he hurried to say "I enjoyed it. I don't remember that much, but I would like to try it again, y'know, sober. If that's what you'd like, of course." He wanted to throw himself out of the window, he didn't know what Steve thought about the kiss.

"Of course I'd like that, Buck. God, how long till you got the memo?" Steve was laughing and Bucky punched him in the arm "That hurts, jerk," he said, still smiling "and just a few hours ago you were telling me to fuck you hard."

"I'm gonna punch you again, punk. Just try me." Bucky kissed Steve again, this time for real and not sloppy nor drunk. "You still smell like shit."

"Thanks, asshole" Steve smiled through the kiss.

"Get your ass off the bed and let's see how the others are, Clint's already dead."

"Good to know" they both walked out from Bucky's room, Steve still clinging to Bucky's side from his neck, maybe he had something with it, he didn't know.

"Heyyy" yelled Sam from the kitchen looking at the couple.

"If you yell again I swear to God I'm gonna shove that orange up your ass till it comes out of your mouth" they heard Natasha say from somewhere near the living room.

"Yeah, we gay, keep making coffee, Wilson." said Bucky getting two coffee mugs from the counter.


End file.
